


Heat Wave

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami decides to give in to her lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Ceiling Fan' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Cami lay on her back sprawled across her bed, staring up at the ceiling fan spinning in circles. She silently willed the device to make the room cooler.

New Orleans was in the middle of one of the hottest heat waves on record, but Cami resisted turning on her air conditioner. After seeing the cost of last month’s electric bill, she was doing whatever she could to keep her energy usage down. If that meant sweating it out, so be it.

The blonde sighed. She should be studying for her the exam she had tomorrow, but it was just too hot.

Her mind began to drift. As she often did these days, she found herself thinking of Klaus Mikaelson.

Cami felt a familiar stirring between her legs. Rather than fight it, as she usually did things when it came to Klaus, she decided to give in.

She reached under the bed and pulled out a locked box. She took out a bright pink rabbit vibrator and some lube, which she spread on the toy.

Laying back down on the bed, she hiked up her skirt and yanked down her underwear. She slowly inserted the vibrator inside her.

When she was comfortable enough that she wouldn’t hurt herself, she turned the toy on. As the beads went to work on her muscles, the ears stimulated her clit.

She knew she would come, and soon. She turned her mind back to Klaus, thinking of his eyes, his smile, his abs…

Cami came in record time, moaning incoherently.


End file.
